The Story of our lives
by Tigersaga
Summary: Three of the sand/ Three of the land/ Must work together/ hand in hand/ to fight the biggest, the best/ or surely they shall soullessly rest. Warning: Serious Poseidon's children sass. And no. I'm not kidding.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Poseidon gazed at the lovely goddess beside him. The endearing, pregnant goddess. "Nemphthys, I am-" "Shush my love, Ra will not punish me, but I fear, what will Zeus do?" She whispered lovingly. He removed his remorseful eyes from her strong, determined ones, "What will we do with the her though?" He whimpered sadly, gesturing to her swolled tummy. She placed her hand on her lovers cheek, "I shall go to Isis- no Poseidon. Let me speak." She held up a finger to silence him, then continued. "She had a child with Zeus not long ago. She has gone into hiding, incase the other gods want to kill her baby boy. I shall join her and we will give our children to Bast to take to a human orphanage, for that is the safest place to be." She smiled sadly and cuddled into him. "When will you leave?" He begged mornfully. "When the child is born my dear." "So..." "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow it is then." Poseidon decreed solemnly.


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was twelve a clock at night, and we were about to enter a barn, investigating 'strange sounds'' that the farmer had heared. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I heard scuttling as we crept in. "Somethings there." I whispered to all of them. Annabeth nodded, while Thalia and Nico glanced at each other, excitement gleaming in their eyes. We crouched low and slowly pulled out our weapons.

"Put down your weapons and surrender!" Annabeth and Thalia were suddenly pinned down by a tall golden haired girl. Suddenly Nico and I were one the floor, pinned by a boy almost our age, with startling sky blue eyes. "See Vivian, they aren't monsters! I told you!" He growled at the girl. "How was I to know James? They had swords!" She replied, rolling her eyes. Realisation dawned on me, they were demigods, and I tired to push him off. He was stong but in the end Nico and I just managed to push him away. He stumbled away and glared at us, then his gaze softened, "Sorry for our mistake." He looked at his friend and she sighed resignedly. She got off the girls and helped them up. Nico and I quickly scrambled up, at the glare Annabeth gave to us.

We turned our gaze to the boy 'James'. He narrowed his gaze at us, as if annoyed, and them promptly transformed into an eagle. "_HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS_!" I swore in ancient Greek as he flew onto Vivian's shoulder. She turned her distinct sea green eyes at me and smirked, "Please refrain from swearing infront of James, I don't want him learning bad words." She told me, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Ouch, grumpypants. Well next time don't turn into an eagle and make me do the explaination." She laughed at the eagle-James thing as he bit her ear. "Please be careful, I don't want to catch rabies." She smirked as the eagle fluffed himself up irritatedly.

"So, are you orphans? Or did you run away from home?" Annabeth inquired, seeming calm and collected. "We're both orphans. But he's turning seventeen and I'm turning sixteen. We decided to run away together because we were already friends...and everyone else avoided us." She seemed to give more information out than usual. "Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? It's just...we haven't spoken to anyone else in...well...two, three months." She sighed. James made a startling high grunting sound. She rolled her eyes and petted the large eagle on her shoulder, "You get even moodier when you are in eagle form don't you?" She turned her gaze back onto us. "My name is Vivian, and he is James."

Annabeth smiled warmly, "I am Annabeth, this is Percy, Nico and Thalia." I cleared my throat, making Vivian and eagle-James jump, "You've been hunted by monster's haven't you?" I asked softly. Vivian looked at me with suspicious eyes while Thalia jabbed my in the ribs, murmuring, "Real smooth seaweed brain." I ignored her and continued, "There's a special camp for people like you...and me. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I used to be hunted as well." Vivian's expression went from suspicious, to angry, to sad, to confused, then to understanding. "Let James and I discuss this first." She muttered at us, and James flew off her shoulder, and transformed into a normal human being, with clothes on thank the gods.

Our group huddled together for warmth, as a lazy breeze entered the barn. "Fine, we'll come, but if you show any signs of lying..." James warned us, as we looked up startled. "Fine." I replied stoutly. I waltzed out the door with the rest of the demigods in tow.

**A/N: Hello people...so do you like it? Should I continue? Well I will continue anyway. But reviews would be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2

Vivian's POV 

We slowly trudged out of the barn and I winced as the cold air wrapped around me. James shivered as well, so we moved closer to conserve body heat. Percy glanced back at us, seemingly concerned. "I'm sorry we don't have any jumpers, it should be warm, it's summer for the gods sakes!" He cried, obviously annoyed. "It's alright, James and I have faced worst than a cold breeze in summer." I laughed it off and Percy seemed to relax. Percy suddenly stopped, and we were in the middle of a forest. He and the others turned to face James and I. "You know how James has the abilities to shapeshift into a bald eagle? Well, Nico has a cool ability that can transport anyone, anywhere." Percy seemed to choose his words carefully. 

"Okay then. Why haven't we gone yet?" James asked arragantly. Percy looked at him as if he were bored."Fine then. Alright everybody hold hands." Nico instructed. It was at that time that I reallised that Nico was my age. We all held hands. James on my left and Nico on my right. To tell the truth it was kind of embarrasing to hold eachothers hands, but I think we managed it. Nico smirked at James evilly, it was that smile that you get when you knew they were up to no good. He closed his eyes and then... we were in pure darkness. I felt something slither across my foot and I was about to scream when we appeared in front of a huge sign that read 'Camp Halfblood'.

I saw James gag and Thalia shiver. I looked at Nico directly in his deep dark brown eyes, "I don't know whether to puke or to congratulate you." I told him. I heard a lot of chuckles, along with another vomit. I turned to my old friend as he threw up some more. "I think it would have been better if I flew here." He told me, wiping his mouth and standing up. "In human form or bird form? 'Cuz we both know that people would freak if they saw your ugly face up in the sky." James scowled and knocked me to the ground. "OH NO! James! You've beaten me! Words cannot describe the SORROW I feel inside!" I acted dramatically.

"Shut your trap would you? Your embarrassing me." He laughed as the others were still chuckling. "Come on you two, you need to meet Chiron and Mr. D." Percy grinned. Nico waved goodbye and disappeared into the shadows, and Annabeth told us to follow her. I followed quickly, gaping at the 'camp'. In other words the HUGE battle training grounds. There was a climbing wall that looked like poop and had lava at the bottom, and an arena full of people in armour. "What is this-"65v Annabeth cut me off by smiling, "All will be explained to you soon." James and I exchanged an exasperated look and Annabeth lead us into a big two story house.

"Chiron?!" She called out. "In here!" We heard the answer from the door beside us. Annabeth, Percy and Thalia entered the door first, and both James and I caught a glimps of a man in a wheelchair. "Ah! Annabeth! Percy! Thalia! Good to see you. I hope your mission went well?" "Too well I think." Thalia mumbled. "Hey, I didn't vote to come, James just told me that he'd admit he was wrong if he was wrong about you people." "I'm never wrong." James retorted back snarkily. "Oh, really? What about that time were we got lost in New York because you thought it was right when I pesificly said it was left?" James growled then ignored me.

Chiron seemed to surpress a smirk for a while, but then couldn't help but laugh. "I love embarrassing him, He get's riled up so much." I told the man with a large grin on my face, I loved making people laugh. "Oh shut up." He mumbled through a smile. "Aww da baba sad?" I went over and ruffled his hair, even though I had to reach up. He grabbed my hand and lowered it from his head. "I'm older than you Vivian." He grumbled good-naturedly. "Yeah and?" I scoffed.

"Excuse me, would you like some food, you two look starved?" Chiron asked us. He held out two plate of roast pork and vegetables covered in gravy. "Yes please!" My eyes widened as I took one off him and sat in a comfortable chair to eat. "Be careful Vivian, I can see drool coming out of your mouth." James joked as he sat beside me in the other chair. "Why dosh Iss car?" I asked with my face stuffed with food. He sighed and began to dig into the food greedily. "She said that he can fly, and he can transform into an eagle, I saw it with my own eyes." I heard Thalia whisper to Chiron. "What about Vivian?" He murmured quietly. Percy almost caught me looking, so I slid my eyes away from them still listening. This time it was Percy who answered, "I don't know. She's easy going, I can see that she likes to make people laugh. Maybe Hermes? She also has a god sense of direction?" There discussion was cut off by our empty plates.

"I think I ate to much." I groaned happily to the man. He chuckled lowly, then sobered. "Now, James, Vivian, what do you know about the Greek Myths." "A lot." James and I replied in sync. He nodded. "Well...you see, all of those myths? They aren't just myths, they are very, _very_, real. All the demigods, monstors and Olympians, they are all real." The look in his eyes said he was dead serious. "Oh." Was my reply. "Then how do we fit into this 'Chiron'?" Demanded James impatiently. "You are demigods. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, Percy a son of Poseidon. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and Nico is a son of Hades." Chiron told us.

"Cool." I grinned. All the demigods turned their heads to look at me. "What? I have always liked adventure. Death, destruction...and a whole lot of water." Everyone looked at me weird, exept for James who was shaking his head in shame. "Yeah, the orphanage couldn't aford a psychiatrist." I laughed loudly. Everybody joined in, even Chiron and James. "I'm guessing you don't know who my godly parent is?" I inquired. Percy and Thalia looked surprised while Annabeth and Chiron shared a knowing look. "No, we think that James is a son of Zeus, which is really rare, for Zeus and his two brothers were forbidden from having more children, up util a couple of years ago." Nico walked in casually and sat himself on the chair he

I replied informedly, "So let me guess, Zues has broken it twice, possibly three times, Poseidon once and Hades none? Like was Nico transported from the past?" Now all the demigods looked at me in shock, and so did Chiron. "YES I AM RIGHT!" I cried and did my happy dance. In the middle of a happy dance, I heard a heart-wrenching scream. And then, in ran a woman, a woman who had haunted James from his first steps. "Oh look." I snarled, grabbing a dagger off the Chiron's desk.

"James look it's the Ocean infesting, hydrogen based shrimp!" I yelled, and instantly James was at my side with a spear. "Hsssss. Oh looookkksss whhooo it isss Jamessss anndd Vivian." "Yes yes, nice to see you too-" I lunged at her, while James went around her back. She hissed at me angrily, and distantly I heard panic, most of all I heard, "No, leave her, I want to see how good she is." That fuled me, for some reason I wanted that man to be proud of me. Lamia wrapped her tail around me, almost cutting off my air, so I pretend I was shoking. I hear the moster's terrible thundering laugh, and then her high pitch scream of pain. She instantly let go of me and faced a weaponless James. I lunged at her neck, slitting her throat the whole way. Intead of blood steaming out, she disintergrated into dust.

"For a second there I thought we were goners." James sighed in relief. "Ain't nobody got time for that." I waltzed over to a very surprised group of 'campers. "Now, excuse me I have buisness to attend to." So I finished my happy dance, in silence. " Wow, awesome fighting skills and a cool happy dance, I think I like her." I spun around to see a James look-a-like with black hair. Beside him was standing a man with twinkling sea eyes, also a man with dark eyes and a dark demeanor. The sea eyed man looked at the James look-a-like, "Seriously brother? Seriously? You have some issuses."

"Vivian, this is where you say holy mother of Zeus." Percy told me seriously. "Oh why would you say that? Is it because I am standing in front of the most powerful gods ever? Yeash?" I replied, my eyes wide. "HOLY MOTHER OF URANUS." James cussed loudly. I snorted, "I agree, HOLY APOLLO'S RED COWS! Oh wait, gross, I just realised how inappropriate that sounds. I think I'm going to vomit." Again I heard chuckles, 'What is it with people laughing at me! I am not that funny!' I thought furiously.

Poseidon gazed at me curiously, as did Hades, while Zeus studdied his golden haired son. "I feel like a prized stallion in a horse market." I told the two gods studying me. Instantly Poseidon's head snapped up to Chrion. "Artemis will be here with her hunters to night." He disappeared and left an empty feeling in my heart. "You are my son. James Carlise. He shall be treated with the same respect you treat my daughter, understood?" Zeus growled before disappearing. "Well, Poseidon and I just came along for the ride so bye!" He was more dramtic and sunk intot he floor.

"I don't think that vision of seeing someone sink into the floorboards is ever going to go away, it's stain into my memory. There's gonna have to be a lot of death, destruction, and a whole lot of water to fix this memory up."

**A/N: Wow. 1783 words! and three chapters in a day! It's got to be my record. I really do not know why everyone keeps on laughing at/with Vivian, the story is literally writing itself.**

***Has a vision of sleep typing* AAHH NOOOO! I'm getting a puppy. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 3

James's POV

"Alright alright! Please, Thalia, could you take James to his cabin, and Annabeth, please take Vivian to the Hermes cabin." Vivian rolled a dispaired look my way, and I shrugged sadly. We had been breifed on pretty much everything, including the wars. And the promises the gods made. "Come." Thalia comanded me so trailed behind her slowly, watching Vivian enter the dirty cabin 'Cabin 11'. "Hurry up." Thalia snapped angrily. I slowly turned my head towards her, "Why do you hate me?" I asked kindly. She blinked, seeming to be stopping tears from running down her cheeks. She bolted into a large marble cabin, so I raced after her.

I was quickly inside, the dome-shaped ceiling was decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. A statue of Zeus in a traditional Greek tunic was centered in the room. It had alcoves with golden eagle statues, and when I looked back at the doors it looked like lightning bolts were trapped inside the bronze doors. I turned my attention to the sobbing Thalia, "You remind me so much of my...my de..dead brother Jason." She weeped, "He went through the pain of the second war to only be killed by a stupid FEVER!" She was bawling now.

"Shush...it's alright, it's alright." I crept towards her and then hugged her sobbing form, lying on the cold marble floor. "THALIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I heard a large, angry voice bellow. I stood up and turned around to meet the gaze of a sivler eyed woman, with nine women flanking her with bows trained at him. "I...surender?" I told them uncertainly. The silver eyed woman narrowed her eyes at me, "You look like my twin brother." She accused me. "Wait...you're Artemis? The goddess of the Moon, the Hunt and twin to Apollo? That's so cool." I grinned.

"Lady Artemis, sister, he is our brother. A son of Zeus. I was feeling upset so he was trying to help me calm down." Thalia told her goddess respectively. Artemis looked at me, her eyebrow raised, "Your name is boy?" "Ahh, James." Artemis hard gaze softened. "Come along Thalia, we need to get ready for Capture the Flag." So with that Thalia and they others left without a single goodbye.

I settled down on the nearest bed and sighed, wondered why I had to participate with Capture the flag, I mean we barely survived on instincts. "OI! Zeus kid!" A familiar voice called out. I snapped my head up to see the gorgeous Vivian, my bestfriend and my crush. "Hey scooby doo." I stood up and morphed into an eagle. My vision was sharper this way, and I could detect the smallest sounds and movements. She smiled, and at that moment I knew the 'I like annoying him' facade was for both our benefits, if they did become our enemies...

I flapped my wings and settled on her shoulder. She strolled out of the cabin, and I spotted a dazed couple. "Ow, your brother couldn't be more cautious could he?" The burly boy sighed and helped his girlfriend up. I cocked my head and lifted up from Vivian's shoulder towards them. He look unconcerned that a larger than normal bald eagle was flying towards him. "JAMES!" I detected her call. I landed on the ground in front of the boy and he, with his girlfriend, smiled. "Hi-" "JAMES!" Hearing the scolding in her voice I flew high into the air.

I pick uped that she appologized to them, "James," I heard her sigh, "Just because you look like an eagle does not mean you need to act like one." She chartised me. I swooped down and landed on her outstretched arm. "Next I know you'll be eating rats." She laughed as I landed softly. I cocked my head as if asking, why not? "Wait a second! That really gross disgusting meat you found was rat wasn't it? Er, I think I am going to be sick." She shooed me off her arm so I landed 'gracefully' on the ground, shapeshifting into human form.

"Aww, I was having fun being weightless." I groaned jokingly, and she shot an angry look at me. "Oh, your angry about the rat thing, sorry?" I turned to the couple, "Hello, I am James, son of Zeus, and the angry, grumpy one is Vivian daughter of who-knows?" "You better shut your mouth James, or I will make a dint so big in your face, that you will look like an uglier verion of Voldemort." I looked at her and made a comment to the couple, "Right know I am thinking daughter of Ares, but who knows?" I winked at both of them. The girl smiled appreciatively, "I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto and my boyfriend here is Frank son of Mars." "Romans hey? That's cool." "You think everythings cool James." "Do not." "Do so." "Do not." "Do so." "Do not." "Do so." "Shut up please." Frank asked politely.

"Sorry." Vivian winced, "He just grates on my nerves." Frank and Hazel shared one of those knowing looks, the ones that infultrated him. "Well we need to go speak with my brother Nico, see ya's." "Bye." I transformed back into an eagle, "We're off to archery, which it that way, I think." She commentaried. I yawned bird style as she marched with me on her shoulder. 'This is going to be a long day.'

**A/N FOURTH CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! I AM AWESOME! Oops, I keep on putting caps lock on, anyways, I'm sorry it's short but I need some sleep. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

TWACK. Another of James' arrows hit the target, in the bullseye. Nico watched out of curiousity, but in the shadows of course. Beside James was Vivian, failing miserable at archery, although not as bad as Percy did. She reminded Nico of Percy in some ways, and when ever he was around her he wanted to laugh at her jokes, even if they were lame. She also had an aura of power and death...and distrust. But he knew she wasn't a daughter of Hades. Daughters Hades and sons of Zeus find it literally impossible to be such friends. He could also see through their 'we almost hate eachother' facade. She wasn't a daughter of Thanatos as far as he could tell, the death aura wasn't that strong.

"Who are you?" He whispered from the pun around to find nobody behind her. "What's wrong Viv?" James asked her concerned. "I thought I heard something." She told him simply and went back to practicing archery. "I think that Nico boy is weird." James lowered his voice as he spoke to Vivian. She looked at him sharply, "He's a son of Hades, your a son of Zeus. You two were born to hate eachother." She replied, and I smiled, for I couldn't have put it in any other way. James looked at me surprised, "You like him?" He questioned her, horrified. She rolled her eyes, replying, "I think he's a a decent human being." My grin grew as she defended me.

I chuckled at moved out of the whipped around, and jumped with surprise. "Oh look! He even spies on people!" James cried out furiously. Nico turned his dark, terrifying gaze to James. "I was not spying on you, simply observing Vivian as Chiron asked. Annabeth shall be here soon, she'll figure out who you _friends' _parent is." "You do know that the 'friend' is right here?" Vivian sighed, sick of being annoyed. "Sorry." Nico winced, hearing a large bang.

"Sorry! Hi James, hi Vivian. There was a problem at the Hepheastus cabin." Annabeth jogged up to them, with a small reasuring smile. "Hey." Vivian smiled brightfully. "Okay, so today we are going to go through a series of tests for you Vivian, but James, you can come to." James nodded and she directed a question at Nico, "How good are they with the bow?" "James seems to have it almost perfect, Vivian however...she usually hits the target." Nico replied nonchalantly. Ananbeth nodded, "Come, we'll go canoeing." They jogged towards the lake, and Nico just Shadow-traveled.

Nico trailed them throughout the whole day, not missing a single test. It was now sunset, and they had had showers, and now all of camp was at dinner. Nico however was speaking with all the cabin leaders, Chiron and Mr. D about Vivian before Capture the Flag. "She's really good with a sword." Percy told the campers unhelpfully. "She's really logical? And she's good with the canoes?" Annabeth put in. "She's horrible at growing plants." "She's good with being around hellhounds, and they like her being there with them." Nico put in. All the campers gave him a 'you did what?' look. "Calm down, I've been training some pups, jeez, I'm not stupid." Everyone looked away and reported there stories to Mr. D and Chiron. "She's good with the pegasi, and I think I caught her conversing with the them." Dameon, the Nike cabin leader told them. "I heard her talking to the hellhounds as well, maybe she just likes animals?" Nico suggested.

Chiron sighed and stood up from his wheelchair, "Come on kids time to play some Capture the Flag!" The cabin leaders roared in answer and jogged outside to get ready. Nico followed silently to apear listen to the plan. All the cabins where now standing in front of Nico's cousin and Annabeth. "CAMPERS! ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?!" "YES WE ARE!" Nico had listened to their plan and was standing close to a very clumbisly dressed James and Vivian. The campers bolted to their positions, while Nico, Vivian, and James stayed. He wasn't surprised to see Annabeth and Percy strolled up to the newbies and asked, "James, could you transform into an eagle please? It would make you harder to fight." Percy asked him. James instantly shapeshifted into a larger than average bald eagle. "Thank you. And Vivian could you stick close so you can help him in battle?" She nodded and Nico smiled as they scattered away, to their offense positions.

Vivian's POV

As soon as the conch shell sang, I knew the game was on, I glanced at James and began to transform into a slightly smaller kite. James winked at me and we were off. We flew over the vast forestry and over the archers in defense, and almost got away with the last set of defenders, stationed at the flag, James' sister was stationed in that area though. "Hunteress! Shoot that eagle, try not to kill it though, it's my little brother!" Thalia shouted. They all trained their bows on him, until they noticed me, right next to him.

"Does he have bird tendencies? Because it looks like a certain female has taken intrest in him." An ebony haired girl asked. The girls all seemed to relax their hold. "Do you want us to kill the kite?" They asked politely, even though it seems they didn't want to. "Well, they can't be mates, they are two different species, so don't. Just my brother." Thalia answered, and then all six of them released the tension in their bows, letting the arrows fly at him. The first three missed, but the fourth one struck home, on his right wing. He went down like an airplane, and Thalia caught him gently, leaving me to fly on my own. I swooped down closer to them as they lowered their guard from the sky.

I heard a rustling sound coming from their right and as they trained their bows on the sound I quickly swooped down, grabbed the flag and James from his sisters hands and bolted away. "You didn't tell us he had control of other birds!" Screamed one on the hunteresses. "I DIDN'T KNOW EITHER!" Thalia yelled back. James wimpered softly as I landed on the ground. I transformed into my human form and so did James. Both of us still in our armour sighed in relief. I picked up the flag and raced to the base.

As people say me they cried with happiness and shock. As the news travelled there were screams of delight and our teams came in a murderous mob. "Good job! We have **NEVER **beaten the Hunteresses before!" Percy cried. There was a roar of approval and campers who didn't even know us joined in with the chant of my name. "VIVIAN! VIVIAN! VIVIAN! VIVIAN!" I smiled broadly and felt happiness swell in my heart. Suddenly there was silence and a gasp, even Percy took a step back, his mouth a jar. "What?" I asked nervously. James pointed to above my head and I looked up a fading holographic image of a Trident.


	6. Chapter 5

James' POV

As the hologram faded, I felt a searing pain at the back of my neck, and I cried out in pain, reaching to cover it. I bent onto my knees, and so did Vivian I think. "Holy Hera." I heard Vivian yelp. The pained faded and I looked towards Vivian in surprise, for she had, what looked like a wave with a trident in the middle imprinted on her right ckeek. I looked up at Percy, to find that the Hunteress's already there with Artemis. Percy and Annabeth were shooing all parties away, leaving Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron and Artemis.

"Cousin, let me see your face?" Artemis cooed and moved towards Vivian. Vivian stood up boldly and let the Moon goddess exampine her face. "And you brother, come here." Artemis told me distastefully. I approached her warily and as soon as I was in reaching distance, she grabbed my wrist and twisted me so my back faced her, and my neck. She put her finger on where the pain had been, and felt unconfortable warmth flood into my hands and arms. I shifted away and turned towarrds from her inquisitive eyes. "Please don't do that again." I growled softly, stepping away from her.

She nodded, turning to face the centaur and demigods. "I know what those tatoos are, but I am sorry, I cannot tell you they mean." She smiled regretfully then called out loudly, "HUNTRESSES MEET AT MY CABIN!" I winced, as did Vivian. Artemis vanished in a silver flash and I made my way over to Vivian. She looked at me with a raised eye brow, "The tatoo is a lightning bolt encircled by a star." She whispered quietly. "Well, Vivian, I guess you're my little sister." Percy smiled uncertainly. Vivian's eyes widened, and she nodded slowly, "I guess I am."

Thalia cleared her throat. "Why didn't you tell me you had control over other birds, I told you about Jason?" She demanded, annoyed. Vivian shot me a confused face but stilol replied to Thalia, "He can talk to birds, he can sometimes convince them to help but they wouldn't do it for such a petty thing as winning a game." I glanced at her irritatedly, "Thank you, because I can't speak for myself." My voice was oozing sarcasm. "I knew it!" Vivian exclaimed as if she had found out how the way to time travel.

This time it was Nico who gained their attention. "So why did that kite help him then?" He asked curiously. Vivian winked at me, and her form began to shrink, her nose elonged to a beak and her hands became wings. She was now a kite. She fluttered up onto Nico's shoulder and stole a piece of his hair. "OW!" He yelped and shooed her off his shoulder. She swooped to the ground and her form grew larger into a beautiful, sleek grey wolf. Everyone stood back in shock, except for Chiron. "Well well, it seems we have a shapeshifter in our midst." He seemed to grin.

"Hello everybody!" We all turned around to see a red-headed girl cry out. "Hey Rachael, what are you doing here-" All of a sudden her eyes began to glow green and green mist spilt out of her mouth,

"Three of the sand

Three of the land

Must work together,

hand in hand,

to fight the biggest, the best,

or surely they shall soullessly rest." 'Rachael calapsed and Ananbeth only just caught her. She turned to Vivian (now in human form) and I, and looked us straight in eyes, "I know, that this quest was meant for you two, so who else will go?" "I will." I heard Nico utter nonchalantly. I whipped around ready to protest, until Chiron interupted me, "Good, now go to bed, all of you, you shall set off at dawn."

**A/N: Hello! Please review! Next chapter will be in Sadie's POV. **


	7. Chapter 6

Sadie's POV

I hated Sunday's, especially Sunday nights. Really hated them. I was bored, sitting all alone at home (beside's a baboon who play's basket ball). Because my stupid brother was off dating his stupid girlfriend Zia. Was I bitter about that? Yes. He got a girlfriend and then left me to be bored on my own. _Ring...ring...ring...ring _"Hello?" I answered. "Hello, is this Sadie?" "Yes?" "The House of Life has taken the ban of Godlings from our order." And then the he hung up. "Okay?" I snapped my head up as I heard Bast's joyful laugh.

"BAST?" I cried happily racing over to hug her. She tried pulling me away, she never was an affectionate cat and smiled graciously. "Bast?" Carter and Zia entered the building, smiling broadly. "Sorry I can't stay long, your Uncle Amos needs me at the First Nome!" And Zia was gone in a flash. "Hello Carter. Come let's take a stroll." We followed her outside and onto the pathway. "Let's go meet you're dog." She sighed to me heading towards the nearest grave yard. '

After about half an hour of chatting and catching up we were finally just around the corner of the block. Bast froze and then began to move slowly, "Transform into birds." She hissed at us. And we heeded her warning. Again I felt weightless, and in a way I knew that Carter felt the same way. Bast shifted into a cat and we all prowled across to the grave yard. We were all shocked to see two kids our age and an eagle, whom all were wounded.

With a jolt I reallised that the boy looked almost identical to Anubis, and the girl looked similar to Nemphthys. "I thought you said you knew where we were going Nico." The girl scolded, his girlfriend probably. "Well, I thought that it was this way, I mean-" "You boys are all the same. I tell you one way, and you choose the other, and then, oh wait my way was better but you won't admit it." She scowled. The wounded eagle, flapped weakly to her shoulder and pecked her ear. "You know it's true." As Carter, Bast and I came into view Nico snapped his gaze to us. "James, Vivian, is it weird that two birds and a cat are watching us?" His gaze watched us where ever we moved.

The bald eagle flew off the girls shoulder and transformed into a heart-stoppingly beautiful boy. "Nope, if that's normal then I am...a son of...Jupiter." "James you idiot, you technically are a son of Jupiter." The girl scolded. James looked at us gravely (mind the pun), "I think these three are the 'three of sand' the prophecy stated." He informed them. Carter, Bast and I shfted into our human forms, after a look of understanding.

The golden haired boy backed up with surprise and Nico and Vivian laughed at him. Nico glanced at his girl-friend. "Who is the Egyptian goddess of cats?" Vivian looked startled, "Nico, names have power." "Indeed they do little girl, and who are you and your friends?" "This is Victorious, this is Supplanter, and I am Alive." At that 'Victorious' burst out in laughter, "Sorry about her, she's feeling a bit surly, my name is Nico, she is Vivian and the stupid eagle on is James."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Peace out for tonight, no more posts.**


	8. Chapter 7

Vivian's POV

As Nico spoke the ground began to shake before us, and a new threat arrived. The golden three headed creature roared at all of us, seemingly mad. "Great." I sighed unhappily. The creature turned it's dog head to look at me and I felt a dizzy happiness I had never felt before, while the dragon and tiger head kept it's eyes trained on the others. Nico seemed shocked to the core, "What is it?" He asked, his eyes wide in fear. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." The boy in the white whispered. The golden body was that shape of a tiger, and the tail was one of a dog. It had medium sized wings tightly tucked into it's body. It was beautiful and large.

"It hasn't attacked us yet." The blonde girl pointed out obviously. 'I am the Reakcian, mistress.' I heard the creature bark softly. "It's the Reakcian." I murmured and the others looked at me shocked. The Reakcian turned all his heads to look at me, wagging his tail. I stood up from leaning on a gravestone, and crouched on my knees. "Hello boy." I muttered and it waged it's tail feriously at me, shrinking intot he size of a great dane pup. "Woof!" 'Hello mistress!' I barked at me before leaping on me happily. It began to lick my face and I giggled loudly, letting everyone know he was harmless, for now.

"Um, Viv, you know you are letting a dog-dragon-tiger moster lick your face right?" James told me, fear for me obvious in his voice. "I'll be fine." I told him as Reakcian whimpered. The creature climbed off of me and began to explore the cemetery. "Um. Erm. I...um?" I shook my head, now confused. James watched the creature explore with curious eyes. "What the hell just happened?" The blonde girl asked. I turned to look at her, "I have no idea." I replied, still shaken. I looked all three of them, who I assumed were the 'three of sand'. "Who are you?" I asked simply. The boy in white looked flustered, and so did the blonde girl, so it was the cat lady that replied, "I am Bast, that is Sadie, and that is Carter." "EGYPTIAN GODS ARE REAL TOO!" Nico and James cried.

"So you are the Egyptian goddess Bast, right?" I asked her politely. She nodded, "Yes." "Excuse me," Carter cut in, "What is with the dragon-dog-tiger thing...and what do they mean 'egyptian gods a real too', Egyptians are the only gods, right?" I turned my sea coloured gaze to him, not replying. "He told me he was Reakcian, nothing more, nothing less." "It told you it's name? Names have POWER." Sadie yelped, surprised. "Reakcian, is a _he_." I scowled at her, feeling offended. 'Mistress, has she offended you?' This voice was deeper, and older than before. We all heard a growl, rather a growl of three, and the Reakcian raced in front of me, still in small form, growling at Sadie. 'If she has we can take her on.' A rough voice told me. 'Only if you want us too' A younger, more perkier voice cut in.

"No. Please don't hurt her! I cried out anxiously. "Who?" Carter asked alarmed. "The Reakcian, she's talking to the Reakcian. She asked him not too harm your sister Sadie." Bast smiled, as if proud of me. The creature morphed into his larger form. 'Okay mistress, if that is what you want.' They chorused. "Do you have seperate names?" I asked them, as the dog head nuzzled my chest. 'Yes, I am Irenzo.' The tiger head looked at me in the eyes, and nodded. 'I am Norend. The deep voice seemed to belong to the gold dragon head. 'And I am Havioc.' The softer, younger voice belonged to the dog. "I'm a great dane, mistress.' Havioc told me proudly.

"Is it possible..." 'Can I speak with you telepathically?' 'Yes mistress.' Norend turned his head to look at James, who was inching closer, and then growled at him, causing James to freeze. 'Why do you call me mistress?' I inquired. 'Because Poseidon and Nemphthys made us/me for you.' Havioc answered courteously. "They did? Why?" I accidently spoke aloud. "Too protect you mistress." The dragon bellowed out loud, even though it seemed as if he didn't mean too. I smiled broadly, "So you can speak?" "Yes, but the other two can't, they don't have the vocal chords for it." He seemed to be proud. The dog snarled and the tiger growled at him, he chuckled at them and they were silenced.

"So, I made this new joke up, right...Three greeks walk into this graveyard, and three Egyptian's follow. And then this talking three headed monster pops out of the ground and doesn't attack them. Hilarious right?" Nico scrowled and stood up, marching straight towards _my _Reakcian. "You both leave each other alone-" I gasped as the dragon head spun around to face Nico...and Nico was in biting distance. Norend instead of biting Nico, placed his head under Nico's hand. I felt a rippling sensation travelling down to my hands. Nico looked at the dragon head in shock. He gasped in surprise as if...he understood the world. "So I guess you don't want me to pet you."

**A/N: So...what do you think of the Reakcian? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Carter's POV

I felt a shift in the air as the dragon touched Nico's hand. Nico had a brief look of shock"So I guess you don't want me to pet you?" He joked darkly. "No." The dragon's voice was low, he pushed Nico away, and Nico stumpled back, luckily James caught him. The dragon turned towards me. "Come closer Carter, host of Horus, and Sadie, host of Isis." I gulped, and we took a step closer to him/them. The dog turned it's cute head to look at me and the tiger spun his wary gaze to Sadie. Vivian stood up gracefully, and smiled at me. I smiled uncertainly back, she was giving my butterflies.

_**You have a girlfriend you know.**_ Horus nagged me. I ignored him and listened to the monster in front of me. 'We can here you.' I heard a young, chirpy voice tell me, sounding slightly offended. 'And greetings to you Lord Horus.' A strong, voice greeted Horus. **_Hello, sorry for my rude host._** I ignored them and looked at Sadie nervously. "Closer." The tiger lifted it's head as Sadie came near him. She shakily reached out to pet him, and he leaned into it. She gasped and looked deep into his eyes. As she took her hand away, she looked disgruntled I heard wimpering in front of me and the Reakcian's dog head was looking sad. 'You want me too...' 'Yes.' The young voice told me. 'Ceimson' It told me, just before I touched it. 'Creimson is the name of the beast' He whispered to me, a tendril of his mind grasped mine, pulling me into a vast, empty space of barren blankness.

…...

…...

…...

I was floating. I was falling. I was standing. I was walking. There was nothing. No white. No black. No nothing. I felt blind. I felt devoid. I felt...nothing. Nil...Blank...Empty...I was...hopeless. I couldn't remember...anything. Why...why am I here? Who was I, who am I? Does it matter?Darkness flooded my vision and I saw the words across the emptiness

**How do you feel Carter? **

I tried to speak. Who was I? Where was I? The darkness retreated.

…...

…...

…...

The silence was killing him. The blankness...the vast emptyness. It was slowly sufficating him. He couldn't think straight. I couldn't think straight. I felt anxiety wear at me, I was becoming detached to his...my body. Then the emotion was gone. I was gone. He was gone. I was there. I but I wasn't.

…...

…...

…...

Hours...days...months...years. It was impossible to count. There was nothing. Days were non existent, nether was time, the past, present or future. And in that, I wondered, is the past, present and future really different? What if they were all the same? As I came to this conclusion...I was sucked into a bright world. A bright...park, full of trees and wildlife. The light blinded me for a moment, but I felt relief to be out of Nothing. Out of Everything. I could think straight! I could remember!

"You are smart Carter, smarter than your younger, more naive sister Sadie." I spun around to meet a fully grown, silver coated great dane. "Who...who are you?" I demanded uncertainly. "I am Havioc, otherwise known as the future. How am I the future you ask? How do I, a new creature be a thing that is so old? That is so new as well. I have taken many forms, but I choose this one. The one that can guide you." The great dane stood up, yawning. "The past is happening as we speak Carter, so is the present and the future." "As you concluded before, we are all one. Three heads on the same body. Three different names, three different heads, the same goal. To be one."

"But how is that- how is the past, present and future all running at the same time?" I asked confused. "There are different time streams, every person has at least a million. Every choice you make, every word you say, effects the past, the future, and the present." My head was running with all different ideas, and opions that I felt dizzy. The weight of the knowledge made my head spin, it felt like someone was compressing my head together.

And then it stopped.

"I know, you are confused. But I have something else to tell you host of Horus." I glanced down at the great dane and sat on the bright green grass, and as did Havioc, rather, he laid down. "Have you heard Bast tell you 'other problems, other gods' before?" He asked gently. I stuttered my reply, "Y...yes Havioc." "Well, she was being truthful. There are other gods, the Greeks and the Romans. These types of gods don't need hosts, just mortals to believe in them. And what better way to get prayers then from your own children?" "So, demigods are real?" I felt my words echo in the vision Havioc had created. "Yes, and the people you just encountered..." "Are demigods?" "In a way. I shall tell you one thing the others have not told,. Nico shall become a Egyptian's gods new host. Together, they shall be as strong as James and Aurora." I quirred him softly, "Isn't her name Vivian?" "Yes and no. That is the name the mortals have given her, James' name is not really James either, but...he...can't know his yet." I looked down at the great dane. "Why not?" "With names come power. With power comes greed." The dog told me mildly, before gently nudging me back into my body.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter and I still can't understand what nothingness would be like. Please review, because only awesome people review.**


	10. Chapter 9

Nico's POV

Nico's head rung with uncertainty and knowledge. The dragon had not been gentle, it obviously despised him, even with the reasuring, 'I don't hate you, I hate what you will become'. He felt the shivers of fear run up his spine. "The Greek and Egyptian gods are all real Nico Di Angelo. But, these egyptian gods need hosts too sustain them, and you Nico," The dragon had paused for a moment, "Shall become one." "Shall become a host?! Too who?" "Too whom, Nico." The dragon had then pushed him back into his body.

Nico sighed and thanked James for catchng him, but the son of Zeus still watched him with mistrusting eyes. "I know you dislike me, but what have I done wrong to you James? What have I said, done or thought, that made you detest me so much? Was it as simple as me being born? For I was born a long time before you." Nico asked him gravely. James took a step backwards in shock, "I don't detest you...I just...I just feel...unnerved around you. Okay?" James grumped at him. Nico glanced back at the two egyptian god hosts, whom were still in shock of the vast knowledge they had been given.

"What is with people touching the Reakcian, don't get me wrong or anything, but it is weird." Vivian asked, slightly bemused. Nico laughed melonchally at her, "I think you'll find out soon." The dragon growled at Nico, "I would be quiet if I were you...boy." "How dare you? I have been a hero in two wars. I am a savior of Olypus, twice! I am the son of Hades, the Ghost King, and Ammbassador of Pluto. And you called me _boy_? What have you done to save _anyone_ Norend? Shut it!" Nico held up a finger to silence the dragon, who had tried to speak. Nico'e eyes flashed dargerously as he continued, "You may be the Past, Norend, but you have saved nothing but memories!" The dragon recoiled, hurt by his words. The Reakcian wandered over to Vivian who rolled her eyes at both of us.

Nico raised his head to look at the cat goddess, who was looking at him as if he were a mouse in her house. "Come demigods, please, you need to rest." She cooed softly and the other two nodded, admitting their own weariness. The Reakcian followed them moments later. "I'll be their in a moment, I have to...do something." Nico murmured as he saw a shadowy figure in the cornor of his eye. Carter, Sadie and Nico all exchanged, mistrusting gazes, but all could acknowledge that they needed each others help. "When you've concluded your buisness with him...I mean here please meet us back at-" "I'll just shadow travel to you your girlfriend, but thank you Carter." "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! I AM HIS SISTER!" Nico smiled sadly as Sadie shot me a menacing look at him.. The two scampered off to catch up to their friend goddess.

"Come out, nobody else is here." He told the figure in the distance. "Fine then." Nico muttered, and began to sing quietly.

"What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?" The figure moved closer to Nico and he realised that the man was attracted to the music.

"Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you!" His voice was louder and the figure came into view. It was a teenager, with black hair and brown eyes. "And who are you look-a-like?" Nico asked, slightly amused as the god Anubis stood before him. "I am Anubis, god of Burials and Embalming, god of Cemeteries and Mummification. Keeper of the ways of Death and lord of Funerals, but who cares really anyways, nobody has titles anymore?" Anubis joked, leaning on a gravestone. Nico relaxed, the waves of death lapping through him already. "So basically your a god of Death?" Anubis looked offended, "No. I look after the body after it's died." Nico nodded, "So same but different, right?" Anubis inclinded his head at Nico and asked him gravely (**A/N: Sorry for the bad pun**), "Are you up to hosting me Nico di Angelo?" There was no hesitation, no reluctance to ask, just straight to the point.

Nico looked at Anubis solemnly, "Would Norend disapprove?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. Anubis smirked, "Yup, that what the ' I don't hate you, I hate what you will become' is all about." Nico looked impressed, "Because we would be powerful, and Norend doesn't like things as powerful as him?" Anubis looked miffed, "Yes, and together we could also protect our friends and family." "Fine I'll do it, if we make a deal." Nico agreed. Anubis quickly turned to look at him, "And what will this deal intail? "You give me control most of the time, and you can add your little bits in, you also shall not threaten or harm my friends and family when you are in control unless I consent it. This is my body. If you agree with these terms then, yes." Anubis looked uncertain, "Are you sure?" "Yes, I can protect my friends and your friends better, and it will annoy the heck out of Norend." "Right." Anubis answered, looking determined, not a whisper of a smile on his face. He walked forward and touched Nico on his 'third eye', and was soon sucked into Nico's being.

Nico shuddered violently and fell to the floor. Screaming silently. The pain ran up his spine, like he was on fire. His hands shuttered violently, even as he lay on the ground, writhing in agony. The torment soon stopped and he heard an apologetic voice in his head, **I am sorry Nico, I did not realise it would be so painful for you**. Nico scowled and shadow-traveled to Carter.

"What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you." Nico sang, his eyes flashing black. Carter and Sadie were sitting around a round table, playing poker with baboon. Carter jumped up in fright and and Sadie lifter her head coolly, "Sup ma man." Nico raised his eye brows, "Other than the moon, sky and stars, not much. Baboon, in three turns Sadie is going to win, you might as well give up now." Anubis just about slipped in, causing Nico to scowl. The baboon thew down his cards and raced over to Nico, probably to have Nico's arse wooped, but he stooped when Anubis made himself clear to the monkey.

"Hi monkey, the names Nico, ignore the crazy voices in my head. I'll intoduce you. That ones Bob, that ones Sally, that one's Bobette...oh, oops wait, she's- I mean he's reconformed his identity, he stresses his name is Anubis." Nico laughed at the baboon as he looked at him shocked, "Khufu." The baboon sneezed. "Bless you baboon." The Kanes seemed to be shocked into action. "His name is Khufu, but you already know that Anubis." Nico looked at Sadie, holding his hands over his heart, as if utterly offended, "Sadie Kane! I thought you could tell the difference between Me and that Nico bloke." Anubis told them, a twinkle in his eyes. "Hey when did I say you could take control." Nico scowled, pushing Anubis back, **Sorry. **"Your not sorry." Nico mutter to him back.

"Umm, Nico?" Carter asked unsure. "Yes?" "Um, you do know that if you become Anubis's host...you take on a curse that curses you to die soon, right?" Nico turned his deep dark brown eyes to Carter, "No, but I am a son a the god of the Underworld. Death curses don't affect me. I am the Ghost King." Nico announced almost arrogantly.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE I WILL GROVEL AT YOUR FEET! **

***Kisses your shoes in desperation* **

**Nico: Come on guys, be nice.**

**Anubis: Why do you care**

**Nico: Because she might kill us if we don't get reviews o_o**

**Anubis: O_o**

**Nico: O-O**

**Anubis: 0-o**

**Me: He's not kidding Anubis.**

**Nico: Told you**

**Me: Please review!**

**Nico and Anubis: PLEASE! WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!**


	11. Chapter 10

Sadie's POV

So...Anubis had found another host, a stuck up one at that. Proclaiming himself 'Ghost King', how cocky. I saw Nico's eyes darken, if it was possible, "Carter, can I and Sadie talk alone?" I knew it was Anubis by the tone of his voice. Carter realised this as well and nodded, walking out of the room with Khufu. Anubis turned his gaze to me, and butterflies erupted from my stomach, Nico was very handsome, in a dark, mysterious way.

"Please don't judge Nico, for he is not arrogant. He is hurting, deep down. His mother was killed by Zeus when he was very young, and then his father took him, and his sister to the Underworld, washed away their memories and put them in a hotel where time was vertially non existant. They were then taken away, eighty years later and put into a school where a Manticore tried to eat him. His cousin Percy rescued him and his older sister, but not without a sacrifice, Percy's friend was almost killed and kidnapped by the monsters 'friends'." Anubis paused for a breath, and I slowly felt my confidence and judgement slip away. "His older sister choose to join the Hunt, practically never seeing him again, as she was not allowed to help, touch or be close to boys. She turned her back on him without a second thought. He was wisked away to Camp Half-Blood, and the Greek god myths were all dumped onto him, he took it fairly well, since he was ten at the time." 

"His sister was choosen to go on a quest were dangers and traps were certain. Percy wanted to save his friend, so he followed them, with the promise of trying to keep Bianca, Nico's sister, alive. The camp was complete torture for Nico, he was tormented and teased, And, alas, Biaca did the one thing she wasn't meant to, she stole from the Gods junkyard, it was a mythomagic figurine, the only one Nico didn't have. She stole it but in turn was punished by being killed by a giant robot. Percy returned with Annabeth, and had saved the day, but when he told the news to Nico, well, Nico was furious at Bianca and Percy." My confidence was completely dried up, I felt like a douche bag, and an idiot. A mean, selfish idiot. "Please go on." I croaked. Anubis glanced at me, his face potraying no emotion.

"Instead of speaking to Nico, like Nico had been asking, begging her to do, Bianca made contact with Percy instead, and showed him the bad path that Nico had been driving down. Percy found him in the Labrinth and shook him out of the grudge, for grudges are dangerous for children of Hades. Later on Nico went to his father's domain, upon which Hades told him Bianca could do anything better than him. But, in the end Hades did like Nico, for he fought for Nico's friends, with Nico by his side." I gulped and sat down on the sofa. "He looked for his sister but she had choosen rebirth, luckily he found Hazel, his little sister ther instead. The doors of Death were open so he took the ooperunity to take her away. It was the only good luck he got. Later on he was captured my these twin and stuck into a jar, with only pomigrante seeds to keep him alive. He was used as a hostage and his friends risked their lives for him, making him feel extrmelt bad about himself. Later on he falls into Tartarus, which is like Hell, times a million. He fell in love with his cousin Percy, and his other cousin Jason found out. When Nico finally escaped Tatarus, he had to fight a war, and summon an army of the dead. His friend Piper died and he still blames it on himself.

"I...um...I'm sorry." Anubis's eyes softened, "I would kiss you right now Sadie, but I don't think Nico would be very happy for me too use him to kiss you, or he might, I don't know." Anubis smirked at me and sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me, "He doesn't like how I shared his life with you, but I think it satisfied him that someone sort of understands what his life has been like."

I smirked and Anubis burst out into a song that sounded familiar,

"I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am."

I felt the slight shift in the air and Anubis-Nico leapt to his feet. "I am so glad you listened to me Anubis, I swear, if you ever try to make out with Sadie, I think I will die.." I heard Nico murmur dramatically. "I am sorry Nico, I did not mean to judge you." I shaded my eyes away from him. "Well, you didn't say it aloud, so no harm done." Nico replied, honestly. "CARTER. ANUBIS HAS FINISHED TALKING!" Nico yelled loudly. He brushed his rich brown hair away from his dark eyes, making my heart flutter faster. Vivian, James and Carter entered. "So you all know about the Greek-Egyptian thing? Why were we all left out of the loop until tonight, and we had to get told in a dream?" James complained.

Don't get me wrong, but James and Vivian seemed a bit odd to me, they both had this aura, that made you believe that maybe, just maybe they weren't just demigods. James had beautiful, sky blue eyes and was naturally muscular, even if he did look a bit food deprived. His hair was a bright, golden colour, it reminded me of lightning, and was a bit taller than me, about Cater's height. Vivian, was a different matter, she had hair that seemed to be golden in the sun and dirty blonde in the dark. She had eyes that seemed to sparkle with mirth and...suspicion. She was the same height as me, and I tended lean towards her. She reminded me a bit of Zia and I mixed together.

Bast seemed to have answered him and he and Vivian marched upstairs to go to sleep. I glanced at Carter, and Nico as Zia came barrolling into the house. "There's another godling in your house- oh." "Hi, I'm Nico." Nico waited for Zia to state her name but she was to busy staring at him. "Excuse me, some people don't like being stared at." Nico told her dryly. Zia scowled at him, "My name is Zia, I'm Carter's girlfriend." Nico pretended to look surprised, "I thought Sadie and Carter were dating?"

"Oh Nico-Anubis, er, whatever, I am going to kill you!" I lunged out at him and he easily dodged me, pulling a long sword out of the Duat and spun me around, holding the sword against my neck. His warm breath tingled my ears, "Sadie, seriously? Next time don't warn someone when you're about to kill them." He let me fall to the floor. He turned to look at Carter, "I need to sleep, I've used my shadow travelling way to much." Carter looked surprised as if he'd thought that Nico was some kind of god that had revieled his weakness, obviously Nico saw the same thing.

"I don't have regenerating energy Carter, I do need to sleep, I may be more powerful than you but I still need to sleep." "More powerful than us?" I growled incrudulous. Nico glanced at me exasperated, "Can you naturally raise the dead?" "Err, no?" "Can you go a week without sleep?" "No." "Can you-" "Okay okay, I get it, you're more powerful than I am and your hosting Anubis which makes you egotistic and even more powerful. You practically reek of death." Nico smiled at me, his eyes gleamed with pleasure, "Why thank you, it is my one and only goal to be like my father." He replied sarcastically. "Why?" Carter asked dumbly.

"Sarcasm Carter, sarcasm, you need a little bit in your life." Nico retorted, almost laughing. Carter blushed, and I could almost hear Horus chanting, I told you so! I told you so. **You have a vivid imagination Sadie, Horus doesn't know sarcasm if it bit him on the bottom.** I snorted at her and Nico looked at me curiously, "On second thoughts, I think I'll go rest sleep in the Underworld. Yell my name if you need me." The ground opened up into crevass and Nico steped in, without even a glance goodbye.

_**A/N: Well, you'll see what Hades thinks about this in the next chapter, peace out for now folks**_


End file.
